Restless
by turtleback
Summary: Jane realizes she sleeps better when Maura is around. Chapter 10 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Restless**

**One-shot set during and after the events of Episode 1.01 "See One. Do One. Teach One."**

Also there was some inspiration from the _Friends_ episode where Joey and Ross take a nap together and it's the most rested either of them have ever felt. Remember that?

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed. However, the first second of calm quickly became panic when she realized that something heavy was on top of her. Jane opened her eyes and looked down to see Maura's leg spread across her legs, Maura's arm draped over her waist, and her head on Jane's chest. This discovery did not cause the panicked feeling to subside but only served to replace it with a different panic. _What the hell? Why is Maura cuddling with me? The last thing I remember is lying in bed talking. I must of fallen asleep. But how did this happen?_

Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Maura starting to stir. Jane did the first thing that came to mind which was pretend to still be sleeping. Maura started to move her hand across Jane's stomach and then stopped and Jane heard Maura's breathing hitch. Suddenly Maura quickly moved her body away from Jane's, got up from the bed, and left the room. _Shit. Okay I'm just going to keep pretending I was sleeping._

Maura came in a little while later to wake Jane up for work. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked Jane.

"Uh, yeah, actually I slept really well," Jane answered and she realized it was really true. She couldn't remember being this rested in months.

* * *

Hours later, Jane collapsed to the floor against her door. Her apartment was still a mess after being ransacked by Hoyt's apprentice, who was now dead. Hoyt was back in custody and Jane had survived another encounter with him. Maura came over to help Jane clean up. Instead they headed out to get a drink.

"You know, you should really just stay with me tonight, and as long as you need to until your apartment gets cleaned up," Maura told Jane.

"Well, I think I might take you up on your offer. I think I had the best night's sleep I've had in very long time at your house."

"Uh, Jane. I think I need to tell you something but it's a little embarrassing. When you stayed in my guest room the other night, after we were talking you fell asleep. I decided to stay a little while to make sure you were going to be okay and I guess I fell asleep too. When I woke up in the morning I was...well, I was cuddled up against you and kind of on top of you. I don't know when it happened. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I left before you woke up. I'm sorry."

"I know. I woke up before you did and panicked. When I felt you waking up I pretended to still be asleep because I wasn't sure how to react. I'm sorry for pretending."

"You panicked?"

"Well, first I just felt a weight on me and didn't know what it was so I panicked, and then it was you and I didn't know how we ended up in that position."

"I'm really sorry. You can stay in my guest room whenever you need to and I promise that won't happen again."

Jane took a deep breath. "What if I wanted it to happen again?"

"What?"

"I'm not kidding when I say it was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time. Maybe it was because you were there."

"Jane, c'mon. You slept well because you were exhausted. That's all."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm actually gonna to go get to work on cleaning my place up. It's going to take forever and I should get started on it. I'll see you later."

* * *

_I'm so stupid. Yeah Maura, I want to cuddle in bed with you some more because it makes me sleep better. What is the matter with me? Obviously I have some sort of stress induced insanity. I should ask Maura if that's a thing. Ughh, Maura._

Jane was lying in bed. She went home, swept up all of the debris in her bedroom, and then collapsed on the bed.

_I did sleep better with Maura there. I fell asleep and didn't even notice when she moved half on top of me. Because I felt safer with her there. Which is ridiculous because she wouldn't be able to protect me from Hoyt or anyone else. But I feel safe with her. Ughh, what a mess._

Jane only managed a couple of hours of restless sleep. She tossed and turned until finally giving up trying to sleep anymore around 6am. She spent the day cleaning up the rest of her apartment and then collapsed on the couch with a sandwich and beer. She ate and watched the end of the Red Sox game until she was totally exhausted. Jane hoped to fall asleep right on the couch, thinking that might allow her to actually sleep. After an hour she was no closer to sleeping than she had been that morning. _Fuck it. I'm just going over to Maura's house. She'll let me sleep in her guest room._

Twenty minutes later she rang Maura's doorbell. Maura answered in her pajamas, "Hi Jane. Come in. Are you okay?"

"Sorry, I know it's late but I don't think I'm ready to sleep at my apartment yet. Can I please crash here again?"

"Of course. I told you that yesterday. Go make yourself at home."

Jane put her bag in the guest room and got ready for bed. When she crawled under the covers she noticed the sheets smelled like Maura and it was a comforting smell. Maura came in to say goodnight. "Do you have everything you need?"

Again Jane took a deep breath. "No, I don't. I've barely slept at all the past two days. I would really appreciate it if you could lie here with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

"Of course." Maura went to sit on the edge of the bed but Jane pulled back the covers and motioned for her to get in.

Jane fell asleep almost immediately. She woke up feeling something heavy on her left arm and opened her eyes to find herself wrapped around Maura's body. Her left arm was under Maura's neck and her right arm around Maura's waist. "Maura, wake up sweetie." Maura woke up and Jane felt Maura's body tense when she realized the position they were in. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I just woke up and I don't know how this happened. But I didn't want to pretend it didn't. I can't explain it but this feels more perfect than anything else I've ever felt."

"Jane, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do. I've never let myself be so vulnerable before and I've never felt so safe with anyone before. That we keep ending up like is isn't an accident. This is just right."

Maura rolled over so she was facing Jane. "Do you really mean that?"

Jane nodded and Maura said, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Jane nodded again and Maura pressed her lips against Jane's lips, which parted slightly at the touch. Maura pulled back and said, "Is that right too?"

"Yes, it's perfect."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Restless**

**Chapter 2**

_**I got some inspiration to continue this story.**_

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane extricated herself from Maura and went to the guest bathroom to take a shower.

Maura lay in bed in a warm fuzzy haze for a few moments before bolting upright in bed after replaying the mornings events her mind. She woke up wrapped in Jane's arms and it felt nice. She felt safe and protected and waking up she felt so happy. It was the happy feeling that was so confusing. _Why did waking up in Jane's arms make me feel so happy? And then she was talking about how perfect it felt and I looked in her eyes, and oh no, I kissed her. I just kissed Jane. My best friend. I kissed her. What was I thinking? And Jane was happy about it. Why did I have to kiss her? What am I going to do?_

Once Jane was showered and dressed she bounded downstairs grinning stupidly and found Maura in the kitchen. "Coffee?" Maura asked.

"Yes, please."

Maura poured Jane a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Jane, I need to apologize to you. I think I took advantage of you while you were in a vulnerable state. I shouldn't have kissed you. I got caught up in the moment and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Maura, I'm glad you kissed me. I-"

"Jane, I really think you should stop and think about this before you say anything else. It has been an emotional week. You've been tired and stressed. And I was here for you when you needed me and you're grateful. Don't make more out of it than there is."

The grin was gone from Jane's face. She put the coffee cup down on the counter and stared at it while she tried to find words to respond to what Maura had just said. Jane was having trouble forming coherent thoughts and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes so she spun around and left the house as quickly as possible, stopping only to grab her keys.

* * *

Jane had no choice but to head to work. She sat at her desk seemingly looking at something on her computer but actually lost in thought. The morning had started out so nicely. Waking up next to Maura felt so wonderful. And then Maura kissed her and it felt so perfect. Jane hadn't even stopped to think about the details. Maura was her best friend, co-worker, and another woman for christ's sake. All of these complications hadn't occurred to Jane in the blissful moment Maura had kissed her, or in the haze of happiness Jane had been in before Maura shattered it.

Now Jane was terribly embarrassed and confused. But she was also angry. At first she thought she was angry about Maura's rejection but she realized it wasn't that. There was something about what Maura had said that bothered her. Jane jumped up and announced to anyone listening that she was going down to the autopsy lab.

Jane stormed downstairs and through the glass doors to the lab and found Maura working at her computer. "Jane, I-" Maura started but Jane interrupted her.

"Please just let me say what I need to say. I've been thinking about what you said this morning. I've never been as open with anyone or as close with anyone as I am with you. I never even thought I would be able to. But I feel so comfortable and happy when I'm with you and obviously I've developed feelings for you that go beyond friend-like feelings. I thought you might share those feelings. Or maybe I hoped you shared those feelings and so I misinterpreted some of your actions. If you don't feel the same way I do that's okay. I can deal with that. Everything can just go back the way it was, I hope."

Jane paused to see if Maura had anything to say, which she didn't, so Jane continued. "Something you said this morning really bothered me though. You have absolutely no right to tell me that my feelings were just the result of a stressful week or that they were somehow not real. Don't tell me I'm confused because I'm not. My feelings for you are very real."

Jane had her eyes locked on Maura during her whole monologue but Maura wouldn't look at her now, instead keeping her gaze on her computer. Jane waited a moment and after determining Maura wasn't going to say anything, Jane turned around and walked to the door. She stopped before leaving and looked back at Maura and said, "I'm not sure what else to do or say right now, so unless you tell me otherwise I'm going to assume you want things to go back to the way they were before this morning, and I'm going to pretend this last week never happened." Jane then went back upstairs to her desk.

* * *

Maura never actually responded to Jane's monologue and instead acted as though the whole thing never happened. She jumped at the chance to go out with guys who asked her out and even insisted on setting up Jane and having them go on double dates. The problem was she didn't know why she was acting this way. Spending time with Jane was so much better than any of her dates and nothing they ever did compared to the feeling of just kissing Jane. So why did she reject Jane? Why did she reject the possibility of being with Jane? Maura had no real answer other than fear. Fear that she felt able to give herself so completely to Jane that if she ever lost Jane she would lose herself too. It was a sensation Maura had never felt with anyone before and it terrified her.

Jane was too embarrassed by everything to ever bring it up again. She had let her guard down and actually revealed her feelings to someone and had been so embarrassingly rejected she vowed never to do that again. Her and Maura easily returned to their best friend routine, although there were no more sleepovers. Jane's mother continued to set her up on dates and she halfheartedly gave each guy a try. She even went out on a double date set up by Maura and pretended to be interested in him while Maura told her to take the stupid guy home with her. Jane almost lost her cool when she started imagining taking Maura home instead but pulled it together before Maura got suspicious.

* * *

Then Hoyt was back. Another apprentice was coming after Jane. When Jane was again unable to sleep, Maura came to stand guard in her apartment.

Jane lay wide awake in bed despite feeling more tired than she'd ever felt before. Knowing Maura was sitting on the couch in her living room did nothing to help her sleep. Jane got out of bed and shuffled out to the living room.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura asked with obvious concern.

Jane sighed, "I know this is a lot to ask but when Frost gets here can you please come in the bedroom? Otherwise I'm not sure if I'll get much sleep."

"Of course I will. Go try to sleep and I'll come in as soon as he gets here."

After Frost took his place as guard, Maura found Jane tossing and turning in bed. Still in her work dress, Maura settled into bed behind Jane and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist until Jane fell into a deep sleep. Soon Maura was asleep too. In the morning they once again woke up wrapped around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Restless**

**Chapter 3**

_**I'm addicted to comments.**_

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane woke up to the sensation of Maura drawing shapes on her stomach over her tank top. Maura was lying with one leg resting between Jane's legs and her head resting on Jane's chest.

"Did I wake you up?" Maura asked without raising her head.

"Maybe. How did you know I was awake?"

"I could hear your breathing change."

"Were you here all night?" Jane asked.

"I came in after Frost got here. You were tossing and turning but calmed down when I got into bed. I don't know how long I've been in this position, though. This is how I woke up a few minutes ago."

Maura continued tracing lines on Jane's stomach until Jane asked, "What exactly are you doing right now?"

"I'm not a cuddler. I don't cuddle with anyone. I don't get close to people. Even when I have sex with someone it's just a physical transaction. But here I am with you again. Whichever part of my brain is in charge while I'm sleeping wants me to be as close to you as possible."

Jane made a noncommittal sound and Maura raised her head to look at Jane's face. Maura's hand unconsciously gripped Jane's shirt tightly into a bunch. She dipped her head towards Jane, closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't," Jane said and Maura raised her head back up, eyes searching Jane's. "You don't get to just do this again. I'm not going through this again with you. And I'm certainly not going to go through it while I'm being stalked by a sociopath serial killer's apprentice. Again."

Maura released her grip on Jane's shirt and rolled over on the bed. "I'm going to freshen up and then check on Frost. Take your time getting up."

* * *

A few weeks later Maura was back at Jane's apartment after being abducted by Patrick Doyle.

After they discussed Maura's meeting with Doyle, Jane said, "There's one other thing I need to tell you. You can't talk to anyone other than me, Frost, and Korsak about your meeting with Doyle, or abduction, or whatever you want to call it. We kind of threw all standard protocol out the window with this one."

"What are you talking about?" Maura asked.

"Well, we didn't report that you were missing and probably kidnapped. And you just spent an hour with a known mob enforcer and we haven't brought you in for questioning which is breaking a lot of rules."

"Why didn't you report that I was missing?" Maura asked, obviously confused.

"Someone hacked into the police computer system into Colin's autopsy file, so they knew Doyle was your father too. We were afraid if we told anyone else that you had possibly been abducted we were going to put you in the middle of a mob war. If one of Doyle's enemies had you he would have gone after them and we wouldn't have been able to protect you. We couldn't risk that."

"So you broke all the rules to protect me?" Maura asked softly.

"Of course. Um... we need to discuss something else. We have to assume that Doyle's enemies know about his relationship to you now. You might not like this but I don't want you going home until we find Colin's killer. We can get you a hotel room with a police detail."

"Can't I just stay here with you?"

"Yes, if that's what you want. I can have a couple of uniforms stationed outside. And if there's anything you want from your house I can have Frost pick it up."

* * *

Two hours later Maura was unpacking a suitcase full of stuff Frost brought over. "Are you moving in or do you have so little faith in us catching Colin's killer that you think you're going to be here for awhile?" Jane joked.

After Maura showered she found Jane setting up pillows and blankets on the couch. "What are you doing out here?"

"You go ahead and sleep in my bed. I'm going to stand guard out here on the couch tonight."

"Jane, I thought...I mean, I hoped-"

"Maura, you're here so that I can protect you. Go get some sleep and let me do my job."

Once Maura went into the bedroom, Jane dropped her head into her hands and whispered, "fuck." Jane spent the next hour sitting in bed debating what to do. She wanted to go to Maura. But once again they were in this situation when one of them was in danger. She couldn't trust her emotions in this condition and she couldn't trust Maura's either. Maybe if they could go even one month without either of them being in danger they could figure out what was going on between them.

Jane lay down on the couch and tossed and turned while sleep eluded her. Eventually she got up and walked to her bedroom. Maura had left the door open, an invitation, Jane supposed. Jane stood in the doorway and watched Maura sleeping. When Jane started to turn around to go back to the couch Maura said, "Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to bed?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was. Just get into bed so we can both get some rest."

Jane slipped under the covers on the empty side of the bed. Maura was lying on her side with her back to Jane and she reached her hand back to grab Jane's hand. Maura gently pulled Jane towards her and held Jane's hand over her own stomach. "Just go to sleep and stop worrying."

Within minutes they were both asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Restless**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane woke up in the same position in which she fell asleep, pressed against Maura's back with her arm wrapped around Maura's waist holding them close together. As Jane woke up, her nose moved through Maura's still perfect hair. Whatever Maura spent to get hair to look and smell so good, Jane thought is was completely worth it.

Jane started to pull away but Maura whimpered, "Don't go yet," and grabbed Jane's hand again to prevent her from moving.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmm," Maura mumbled.

"Maura, I really think we need to talk about what...well, what's going on between us."

"You should stop worrying."

"Yeah, you said that last night too, but I don't know what you mean."

Maura half shrugged, "I want you to stop worrying about us. Everything is going to work out."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know if I can explain it." Maura paused hoping Jane would say something to take the burden off of her, but Jane remained patiently silent. Maura took a deep breath, "I've never had this type of relationship before and it is a little overwhelming. You are the only person I have ever spent the whole night asleep with. I've never woke up in someone's arms and had a conversation like this before. The intensity of my feelings for you frightens me. And the fact that I want to be with you all of the time and that I want to have even more with you terrifies me."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything. All of these feelings make me feel out of control. I'm afraid you won't feel the same way or want the same thing I want. I'm afraid that sometime I won't just want you to hold me, but that I will _need_ it and if you don't want the same thing I don't know what I'll do then."

Jane struggled to find the right thing to say. "I think I want the same thing you do. After you kissed me, all I could think about was how much I wanted to do it again."

"But you stopped me-" Maura started before Jane interrupted.

"Because I was unsure of your motives or intentions. The first time you kissed me was when Hoyt was after me and then you wanted us to ignore that it happened. And then the next time...I didn't want you to just want to kiss me when my life was in danger."

They spent the next few minutes in silence, both deep in thought. Jane was unconsciously grazing her fingers up and down Maura's arm.

Jane eventually broke the silence. "There's something I really don't understand. The past few months, all those guys you've been going out with and the ones you were trying to set me up with, what was that all about?"

"I was trying to find a distraction. And I needed to release some sexual tension. I figured you needed to also."

Jane groaned. "Eew. Seriously, eew. I would rather go the rest of my life without an orgasm than sleep with any of the losers you, or my mother for that matter, have to tried to set me up with." Jane finally rolled away from Maura, sat up and leaned against the headboard. "I have the feeling we're making this needlessly complicated so I'm going to try to be as straightforward as I can be. I want to be with you, Maura. I want to fall asleep every night with you in my arms. I want to kiss you as much as possible and if you are ever ready I want to...uh, you know, do other stuff. If you aren't ready to be in that kind of relationship with me, I can be patient. But I can't keep going like the past few months. I'm not going to watch you date other people while wondering when our next, uh, sleepover is going to be."

Maura rolled over on her back. "Oh, Jane, I've been so unfair to you. I was so wrapped up in my own issues I didn't even consider how it could be affecting you."

"Yeah, there were a few mixed signals. Probably from me too. But now you know I'm serious about wanting this."

"Thank you. For everything yesterday and this morning. I think I need a few days, or maybe more, to clear my head from this case. Maybe then we can talk more."

"Sure."

* * *

Jane felt as though a considerable weight had been lifted from her shoulders and felt positive that she and Maura now understood each other and were moving in the right direction. Jane was content for now to give Maura space until she was ready.

A little more than a week later Maura invited Jane over Saturday dinner. Jane had a feeling this was more than just their regular Chinese take out dinner so she did her best to look nice, choosing a nice pair of pants and a sweater, and stopped on the way to Maura's to get her flowers.

Maura opened the door wearing a light blue dress. Jane silently thanked her intuition and smiling, presented Maura with the flowers and said, "Hi there. You look amazing."

"Oh, lilies are my favorite, but you knew that didn't you?"

"You mentioned it once."

"Thank you. And you look great." Maura reached her head up to give Jane a kiss on the cheek.

Jane followed Maura into the kitchen where Maura put the flowers in water and poured them each a glass of red wine. "I'm a little nervous," Maura confessed.

"You shouldn't be. It's just me."

"I know but this feels so important. I want to ask you something but I want you to give me a serious answer."

"Okay, I will. I promise."

"Why me?" Maura asked.

"Why you what?" Jane asked with a confused look.

Maura started to blush. "Why do you like me?" she asked with obvious embarrassment.

"Oh, jeez, okay, uh, serious answer. You are the smartest person I've ever met but it's like you're unaware of it, like you're surprised when other people don't know stuff about neurobiology. You're incredibly kind and caring. You know you're gorgeous. But I can't explain how all of that got us here. I know you feel the connection between us too and I bet you have some explanation involving chemical reactions or something like that but I can't explain it."

"Thank you. Do you want to know what I like about you?"

"Hmm, let's save that for another day. Something smells delicious. Can we eat now?"

They ate and talked for a long time. Jane made Maura go sit in the living room while she cleaned up dishes and the kitchen. When she was done she found Maura sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her. Maura motioned for Jane to sit next to her and Jane did. "Does this count as our first official date?" Maura asked.

"I hope so."

"Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"

Jane smiled and leaned her head closer to Maura's. Maura closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Jane's. When Maura's tongue asked for entrance, Jane happily granted it. They slowly explored each other's mouths and tongues. When eventually they broke apart, Maura asked, "Do you wanna stay?"

"I do, but I also want to do this the right way and not rush into anything. So I'm going to go home tonight. I have family stuff tomorrow so can we do something Monday night?"

"Absolutely," Maura smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Restless ****Chapter 5**

_**This chapter is sort of a lot of housekeeping. We have to get through the events of the season finale to get to the good stuff.**_

_**Thanks for all of your comments. I love them all.**_

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Their Monday date didn't happen because Jane was lying in the hospital with a gunshot wound through her abdomen.

Once she was settled in Jane's room at the hospital, Maura found herself to be oddly calm. Partially because she saw where Jane shot herself and the wound and based on her medical knowledge and the quick medical attention Jane received, she felt confident Jane would survive. Once Jane was out of surgery, a conversation with Jane's doctors confirmed Maura's initial assessment. But Maura also simply would not accept the possibility that since they'd started dating anything would happen to Jane now.

Maura spent the night in Jane's room, half sleeping and half listening to the steady beeps of the various monitors attached to Jane. When Jane started to stir early the next morning Maura called Angela and Frank, who were staying in Frankie's room, so that they could come see Jane. When they arrived Maura excused herself, grabbed a coffee, and took up the post in Frankie's room. Frankie's multiple injuries were more serious than Jane's, but he too was expected to make a full recovery.

Angela and Frank returned to Frankie's room about an hour later. They reported that Jane was groggy but seemed reasonably okay. They left when Jane drifted back to sleep. After the three of them discussed some details of Frankie's condition, Maura returned to Jane's room where she was able to fall back asleep herself, waking a few hours later to the sound of Jane saying her name."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Maura asked as she moved from her chair to perch on the side of Jane's bed.

Jane's voice was even lower and raspier than usual, "You weren't here when I woke up earlier."

"I was here all night but when you woke up for the first time I wanted to give you and your parents privacy. I went to look in on Frankie."

"Ma says you saved Frankie's life."

"I kept him alive just long enough to allow him to get to the hospital. That's all."

Jane was silent for a few minutes and Maura thought she was going to fall back asleep until she finally spoke again. "Can I get a raincheck on our date?"

Maura smiled, "You must be feeling pretty good if your already back to making jokes."

Jane tried to shrug but discovered she couldn't really move her body that way yet. "Tell me now."

"What?"

"Tell me why you like me."

Maura laughed, "Now? You might not even remember this conversation later."

"Then you can tell me again later," Jane grinned.

Maura took hold of one of Jane's hands. "Alright. You are brave and strong, but also kind and so caring, even with people you don't know. And you have an unassuming confidence that is very, very sexy."

Jane's face darkened. "I'm sorry about...what I did, to end up here like this. Are you angry with me?"

"I think I've experienced every possible human emotion over the past twenty-four hours. Anger was one of them." Maura hung her head. "I'm not going to pretend this isn't difficult for me or that some part of me isn't always going to be worried about you. You have a unbelievable propensity for finding danger." Maura returned her gaze Jane's face. "You better not be so doped up on painkillers that you forget this conversation. I'm more sure about us now. I don't want to waste any more time."

Jane grinned. "Best hospital stay ever."

"Yeah, well, now you need to concentrate on healing."

"How long is that going to take?"

"You were lucky. The bullet didn't do much organ damage but it did tear through a lot of muscle. My guess is six to eight weeks of physical therapy to get back to maybe 80% strength. You're going to be very limited in what you can do for awhile so you need to prepare yourself for that."

Jane groaned, "This sucks."

"Yes, very astute observation." Maura stood up. "You are obviously well on your way to recovery so I'm going to go home so I can shower. I'll come back tonight. You try to sleep more so we can get you out of here."

* * *

For the next three days Maura spent nights in the hospital with Jane and she was back at work during the day. Jane was cleared to go home. Jane convinced everyone that she could return to her own apartment on the condition that Angela stay with her during the day and Maura stay at night. While still in the hospital Jane listened to her mother talk about how perfect Maura would be for Frankie until she couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst out laughing. She felt a little bad but the look on her mother's face when Jane told her she and Maura had started dating was priceless. Angela was so shocked that she hadn't noticed what was going on between Jane and Maura that she lapsed into fifteen minutes of silence.

Although Jane and Maura spent every night together, the shooting had sort of put their relationship on hold. Jane had several hours of physical therapy everyday in addition to dealing with Angela's smothering, and by the time they finished dinner she was usually ready for bed. Most nights Maura helped Jane to bed and then stayed up working or reading until she carefully slipped in to bed.

After a few weeks Jane was well enough to do most daily tasks on her own so Maura made a decision. She was no longer going to spend the night until Jane was fully healed. Jane was still in danger of significant setbacks if she overextended herself. As much as Maura enjoyed spending evenings with Jane it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep their physical intimacy at a safe level. It was also somewhat awkward to be practically living together when they'd only barely started officially dating. Maura explained her reasoning to Jane, who reluctantly agreed that Maura was right and then refocused her energy on getting healthy.

* * *

Three weeks later, Jane was at BPD headquarters for the first time since the shooting. There was paperwork to complete to wrap up the investigation of Jane's shooting and meetings about Jane needed to do to be able to come back to work. It was decided that Jane needed two more weeks of physical therapy and two psych sessions and pending the outcome of those sessions Jane would be fully reinstated. It was actually better than Jane expected and she was in a very good mood as she headed down to Maura's office.

"Hey, look at you," Maura said as Jane strolled into the autopsy lab.

"They're gonna let me come back in two weeks. Is it weird working down here now?" Jane asked.

"If things had ended differently... I don't know what it would be like here, but it's in the past now."

"Well, I am feeling pretty good today, so I was hoping I could cash in my rain check today. Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Maura moved closer to Jane and ran her hands over Jane's shoulders. "Did you know the phrase 'rain check' started in baseball?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course."

Jane gave Maura a chaste kiss on the lips. "Okay. Come to my apartment when you're done work?" Maura nodded and Jane left to prepare for their date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Restless ****Chapter 6**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Maura finished up her last autopsy report of the day and then went to the BPD locker room to change into a different dress and freshen up. She drove to Jane's building and Jane answered the door as soon Maura rang the bell.

Jane greeted Maura with a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you look amazing. Did you change at work? Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."

"Where are we going?" Maura asked.

"Don't worry, you'll find out in a few minutes."

They went out to the street and Jane hailed a cab.

"You have an awful lot of energy tonight. You're kind of worrying me."

"I haven't been out of the house much recently so I'm kind of excited."

Ten minutes later the cab dropped Jane and Maura off at the Museum of Science. "This is where we're going?" Maura asked with obvious delight.

"Yeah, I thought it would be right up your alley. And I bet you haven't been here yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

"You have to make a decision though: Planetarium or IMAX. And you have to pick fast because the shows start soon."

Maura scrunched her face in thought before declaring, "Planetarium!"

"Awesome. That would have been my choice too."

They went to the Planetarium show then walked around the museum until closing, after which they walked holding hands to the North End for dinner.

"That was fun," Maura said.

"Yeah, look, I know you like nice things and I'm sure you've been taken on lots of fancy dates, but you know that's not me and I wouldn't even know where to begin. I just want us to have a good time together and as long as I'm spending time with you I'll be happy. But if there is someplace you wanna go or something you wanna do, just name it and I'll be there."

"That's really sweet, Jane. Liking to have nice things around me and wanting to go to fancy places or have someone spend a lot of money to take me out are totally different things. People make certain assumptions based on the way I look and usually they use money to try to impress me. But that's of no interest to me. I want you to just be yourself because that's who I want to be with."

"This feels a little weird, like everything was put on hold, and now we're kind of starting over."

"We kind of are. I don't think we'll ever be able to fully ignore what happened during the past few months. Remember when you asked me if I was angry with you? This, being with you tonight, is why I said no. Waiting for you to heal was bad enough, I don't want to lose more time worrying about the past or the future.

"Me neither."

Jane's phone buzzed and as she checked it Maura asked, "Work?"

"No, Ma wants to know how tonight is going and she recently learned how to text," Jane answered while putting away the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer her?"

"Nope. I really don't want to encourage her."

After dinner they grabbed a cab back to Jane's apartment. Jane had filled a cabinet with wine she knew Maura liked. She poured them both a glass and they settled on the couch.

"Jane, have you ever been...intimate... with a woman?

"No. Have you?"

"No. Are you nervous?"

"Yes, but not for that reason. I'm nervous because it's you and I want everything to be perfect."

"Do you think it's odd that this is first time either of us has dated a woman. Like why now?"

"I'm not going to pretend to have any idea why any two people are ever attracted to each other. And I try not to over-think things in general. We're both here and I'm pretty sure we both want to be here so no more worrying, okay?" Jane put her wine glass down on the coffee table and took Maura's glass from her hand and put it on the table too. "If you have any more doubts, this is the time to voice them because in a second I'm going to kiss you and I'm not planning on stopping for awhile."

Maura felt her face grow hot and knew she was blushing, but she shook her head. "No doubts."

Maura was sitting sideways on the couch with her back against the armrest and her legs tucked together in front of her. Jane put a hand on Maura's bare thigh, just above the knee and leaned forward to meet Maura's lips. Although they had spent many hours together since the shooting, including three weeks of sharing a bed, their physical intimacy had been kept to a minimum with no more than occasional kissing.

This kiss deepened and as their tongues took the time to explore each other's mouths, Jane leaned further into Maura, putting her hand on the back of Maura's neck while the other grazed up and down Maura's thigh. Jane could feel that Maura was tense and Maura's hands remained at her sides. "Maura you won't hurt me, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not fragile, you won't damage me." To prove it, Jane grabbed the back of Maura's thigh and swung it over her own body so that Maura was straddling her lap. "See, I'm fine. Don't be scared to touch me."

Maura's fingers touched Jane's face and the rested on her shoulders. "What if I...don't know what to do?"

Jane thought for a moment. "Have you imagined us having sex?"

Maura giggled. "Yes."

"And we were successful in your imagination?"

Maura bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"I think we'll figure it out."

* * *

**_Trying to keep this at a T rating. Hopefully it will be hot without being too graphic._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Restless **

**Chapter 7**

**_This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write. I didn't get too graphic. There's plenty of that in my other stories if you haven't read them._**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane sat on the couch with Maura straddling her lap. "You're going to stay here tonight, right?"

"Is that a question or invitation?"

"Both. But you know you don't ever need an invitation to stay. I just want to make sure that we can take our time tonight. I want to... taste every part of you. I hope I'm not being too presumptuous but I am so ready this."

Maura involuntarily shivered slightly. "You're not being presumptuous. I want this. I want you." Maura pressed her body as much as possible against Jane's, wrapped her hands around the back of Jane's neck, and plunged her tongue into Jane's mouth. Maura's hair fell around both of their faces and the smell was intoxicating to Jane.

Every movement each of them made was slow but not tentative. Jane put her hands on Maura's hips and started gently massaging Maura's stomach with her thumbs. Maura pulled back slightly and moved her mouth to Jane's ear. Maura licked Jane's earlobe and then trailed soft kisses down Jane's neck to her collarbone. Jane moved her hands up Maura's side and rested them under Maura's breasts, feeling the weight of them. Jane brushed her thumbs over Maura's nipples, feeling them stiffen under Maura's dress.

"Let's go to the bedroom," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura responded wordlessly by standing up and then grabbing Jane's hand to pull her up and lead her to the bedroom. Maura stopped inside the room and turned around to face Jane. Jane could feel her heart pounding as Maura unbuttoned her shirt. She pushed the shirt off of Jane's shoulders and kissed the exposed skin across Jane's chest and top of her breasts as she pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. She unbuttoned Jane's pants and let them fall to the floor. "Your body is so amazing. Strong, sexy, it's perfect."

"Jesus, Maura," Jane breathed.

Maura turned around and lifted her hair off of her neck so Jane could unzip her dress. Jane did just that and slid the dress down Maura's body so she could step out of it. Jane then unclasped Maura's bra and slid it off and the did the same with her own.

Maura turned back around and pressed against Jane again. Jane gasped at the sensation of their bare skin touching for the first time. "You're so beautiful," Jane said as her hands grazed across Maura's chest.

Maura again took Jane's hand and led them to the bed, gently pushing Jane down to lie on the bed and lying down on top of her. The two women spent the rest of the night exploring every inch of each other's bodies with fingers and mouths. After awhile they'd fall asleep until one of them stirred and woke the other woman to start again.

* * *

In the morning, Jane and Maura lay in bed, bodies entwined, when Jane's phone rang. "Hey, Ma...No, it's fine. Do you need something?...It went great but if you ask for any details I will kill you and make it look like an accident...Okay, love you too, Ma."

"What was that about?" Maura asked.

"Oh, you know how nosy she is. She wanted to know how our date went."

"Oh. Does she actually ask for details about your sex life?"

"Oh yeah. She has no sense of privacy. I refuse to tell her anything though." Jane snuggled into Maura's side.

Maura said softly, "Jane, I was thinking, what do you think we should do about telling people at work?"

"I think everyone knows already that something is going on with us."

"What? How?"

"We work with detectives. They're very good at figuring stuff out and they also know how to stay quiet about it when necessary. Don't worry, no one is going to give you any crap about us. And nobody needs any details unless you want to give them."

"Does that mean you don't want to tell anyone?"

Jane looked at Maura with a puzzled expression. "I'll issue a police-wide memo if you want me to. Did I miss something? Is it Isles family tradition to hold a press conference when you start dating someone?"

"No. You just can be really private sometimes. I thought you might want to keep it a secret and I don't how I'm supposed to act around you at work."

"Maura, I...I'm really happy about this. I wouldn't be able to hide that even if I wanted to, and I don't want to. I'm not sure what you're worried about exactly, but don't be. You can act however you want to." Jane rolled over on top of Maura and stroked her face. "I think I might have missed some places on your body last night so I better make sure." Maura squirmed in pleasure as Jane's mouth began another assault on her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Restless**

**Chapter 8**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane and Maura sat in Jane's kitchen eating Chinese takeout for dinner. "Are you excited to finally be going back to work tomorrow?"

"It will be nice to finally have my daily routine back to normal. But it's going to suck to have less free time to spend with you. I've gotten used to spending time with you and it already sucks when you have to work. It's going to be so much worse when we're both working."

"That's probably a good thing. If we kept this up you'd probably get tired of me."

Maura said it jokingly, but Jane knew of the issues in Maura's recent dating history and that Maura was sensitive to the fact that a lot people didn't really get her. But Jane did. She saw all of Maura's quirks and although she may jokingly give Maura a hard time about some of them, she liked everything about Maura. "We've been practically dating for like a year now. I'm not going to get tired of you suddenly."

Jane tested the next words in her mouth. She'd wanted to say them for awhile but also hadn't wanted to rush it, and Jane still had a lingering fear that Maura was going to back out or run away from their relationship again so she didn't want to do anything to scare her. "Maura, I-" Jane paused again until Maura looked at her. "I love you."

"Oh, Jane. I love you too. Is there any more chicken with broccoli?"

"Uh, you just... I can't...Jesus, Mary, and Joseph." Maura was looking a Jane with confusion, head tilted slightly to the side. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. I don't mean you're my best friend and I love you like a friend. I mean, I'm in love with you. Like, want to spend the rest of my life with you, in love with you. Maura, you are the first person I have ever felt that way about and the first person I have ever said that to. But I know that's how I feel about you. I hope someday you'll feel the same way about me, but if you're not there yet, it's okay, I don't want to rush you."

Maura looked deep in thought and Jane was content to let her be until she was ready to say something. "In college, I thought I was in love with Garrett. Looking back, I don't know if that was really true. Everything seems so important when you're that age, and it was my first real relationship. Maybe I was just in love with the idea of being in love. How do you even know that's how you feel about me?"

"Always the scientist. I want to say I know because I know, but I don't think that will satisfy you. Um, for example, my heart beats faster when you walk into a room. I miss you when I haven't seen you in the last ten minutes. I sleep better when I'm with you. Talking on the telephone feels like torture because I don't actually get to see you. I feel safe and protected when I'm with you. You laugh at my jokes. I trust you. I think about our future together. I want to fall asleep and wake up with every day."

"You're such a romantic."

"Don't tell anyone. You're the only one that gets to know that. That's another reason I know."

"But how do you know these feelings aren't a result of everything that happened with Hoyt and the shooting and me being there for you during all of it?"

"Because I know. You have to just trust me, and not try to talk me out of it. I can say or do a lot of things to prove my feelings but at some point you just have to believe me."

"Jane-"

"Don't. Don't say it until you're sure. Surprise me."

* * *

The next morning when Jane arrived at work Korsak and Frost were already at their desks. They completely ignored her as she made her way to her desk. She sat down and let them have their fun for minute before grinning at both of them and saying, "Guys, I'm not a rookie. The silent treatment doesn't work with me."

"It was Frost's idea," Korsak blurted out.

To which Frost responded, "Don't blame me, old man."

"Welcome back, _hero,_" Crowe said as he walked by.

"Up yours, Crowe. Ahh, it feels good to be back," Jane said.

Lt. Cavanaugh stepped out of his office and yelled, "Rizzoli, my office now."

"So much for that good feeling," Jane muttered as she made her way to his office."

"Welcome back, Detective."

"Thank you, sir."

"First of all, I have the honor of returning your service weapon to you. So you are officially back to work now."

"Thank you."

"I also want to discuss something of a more personal nature with you. We don't have a formal policy about reporting relationships between members of police department and anyway, Dr. Isles is not technically staff although she works in the building. I just want you to know that I am aware of your relationship and to remind you of the need to be professional at work and particularly at crime scenes."

"May I ask where this is all coming from, sir?"

"Dr. Isles came in here last week and updated her off-hours and emergency contact information. As the Chief Medical Examiner she has to have a list of ways to contact her on file with Homicide in case cell phones aren't working and she's not at home or whatever. She made you her emergency contact and also listed your residence as her back up home address. Anyway, I don't any problem with your relationship or whatever, but you know as well as I do that police are terrible at relationships, so keep that in mind at work."

Jane managed to suppress her laughter, both at the situation and Maura's extreme efficiency, until she got back to her desk.

"What was that about?" Korsak asked.

"Lieutenant had some relationship advice to give me. It was almost as good as getting relationship advice from you Korsak."


	9. Chapter 9

**Restless**

**Chapter 9**

**_Warning-this is kinda sappy, and then a little hot, and then really sappy._**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane had been back at work for a few weeks and Maura had to admit that Jane was right, the time they were able to spend together was drastically reduced and it was much harder to deal with than Maura anticipated. In fact, although she wouldn't say it aloud, it totally sucked. So Maura wanted to plan a special evening for the two of them, but she needed a little help.

When Angela opened her front door she was surprised to find Maura standing there and even more surprised when Maura said, "I need your help."

"Of course, honey, come on in. Jane didn't do something stupid did she?"

"No, not at all. Jane is great."

"Come into the kitchen with me. Do you want some coffee?"

"Just some water would be fine, thank you."

Angela filled two glasses with water and they sat down at the kitchen table. "What can I help you with?" Angela asked.

"I want to plan a special day for Jane for her next day off. I was hoping you could tell me if she has a favorite place to go."

"You don't know? She already took you there."

"Where? The Museum of Science?"

"Her favorite place as a kid was the Planetarium. I don't know if she would still say it's her favorite place but she used to beg us to take her there as a kid."

"But she gave me the choice between the Planetarium and the IMAX movies."

"Of course she did. Either she felt confident that you would pick the Planetarium or she would have been happy either way."

"I was happy just to be with her, she could have taken me anywhere."

"She probably feels the same way. You know, it may seem like the two of you are very different, but you're not. Underneath, you're very similar and I'm glad you found each other. I know you're good for her and I think she's good for you. And you understand that now that she's let you in, she'll always be there for you, right, no matter what?"

"I know. It's almost overwhelming to know that. That's why I want to do something special and I want it to be perfect."

"Maura, take her someplace that's special to you. She'll love it."

"Thanks. I didn't know who else to talk to."

"You can always talk to me, honey. You can talk to me when Jane does something dumb too, okay?"

"She really is wonderful."

"If you say so. It must have something to do with you though."

* * *

Jane woke up Sunday morning feeling extremely aroused. She had worked into the early morning hours, driven to Maura's and collapsed in bed next to a soundly sleeping Maura. Sunday was the first day Jane and Maura had off together since Jane had gone back to work.

Jane opened her eyes and looked down to find Maura's head between her legs, gently kissing the inside of her thighs. Maura looked up and smiled. "Good morning sleepyhead."

Jane stretched and yawned. "Mornin'. Be careful, I could get used to waking up like this."

"I have a special day planned for us. This is just the beginning." Maura pulled off Jane's underwear and Jane sunk her hands into Maura's hair as Maura wrapped her arms under Jane's thighs and gripped her ass. Maura worked her tongue and mouth until Jane was writhing beneath her and yelling, "Maur, Maur," or maybe it was "more, more."

Maura stretched out on top of Jane and they shared a passionate kiss. "Why am I being spoiled today?" Jane asked.

"Just because," Maura answered. "I'm going to shower. You can go back to sleep until I'm done, unless you want to join me."

* * *

Finally showered and dressed and then fed, Maura and Jane left the house with Maura leading the way. Jane knew it would be worthless to ask where they were going so she just followed along, happy to have the day off with Maura.

It was a nice day so they went on foot. Maura led them to a nondescript building on the border of the South End and Roxbury. "This is where I spent most of my time during residency. It houses all of the pathology labs."

"No shit. Are you gonna show me around?"

"If you'd like."

"Yeah, definitely."

Maura led Jane downstairs to the autopsy training labs.

"So this is where you learned to be Dr. Death?" Jane joked. Maura just laughed. "Why do they always have to put you in the basement?"

"I think it's because it's the easiest floor to keep cold. But that is a very good observation. Come on, I want to show you something else." They took the elevator to the top floor and then walked up the stairway to the roof. Before opening the doorway to the roof Maura said, "This is was a special place for me during residency and I want to share it with you."

Maura opened the door and revealed a beautiful garden. "Holy shit," Jane exclaimed. "I can't believe this is up here in the middle of the city. Wait a second, that sign over there says 'Isles Roof Garden.' Are you responsible for this?"

"Yes. I started it when I was in training here. I planted quite a few of the plants and trees up here. Now I don't have the time now to continue the upkeep so I pay for it. Someone else obviously decided to put that sign up. I honestly don't know how many people ever come up here aside from me and whoever does the maintenance."

"How often do you come here?" Jane asked.

"I try to get here a few times a year."

"We should really come more often."

"I would like that. Come sit on the bench with me."

"Wow, you can see the whole city, all the way to the harbor, up here. Thanks for sharing this with me."

Maura took Jane's hand. "This place was important to me long before we met. I realized I want to share things and places like this with you. And I also want us to create our own special places."

"I want that too."

"Jane, I love you. I love you more than I ever realized it was possible to love someone. And I love you because you showed me it was possible."

Jane felt her eyes start to water. "Geez, stop before you make me cry. I love you too. I wish I had told you more elegantly, like this, rather than while eating take-out. But, I really, really love you."

Jane put her arm around Maura, and Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "Can we watch the sunset up here?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

"Cool."


	10. Chapter 10

**Restless**

**Chapter 10**

**_I sometimes forget to say it, but I always appreciate and love your comments. As always, thanks for reading._**

_Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use._

* * *

Jane and Maura sat on the bench in the rooftop garden, Maura's head resting on Jane's shoulder. Jane felt Maura's body relax against her and knew she had fallen asleep. Maura could fall asleep absolutely anywhere.

Jane allowed herself to relax into the moment as well. It was the first time she had a real opportunity to relax since going back to work, and if Jane was honest she hadn't really relaxed since the shooting. Jane thought about the words Maura had just spoken to her: _"I love you more than I ever realized it was possible to love someone. And I love you because you showed me it was possible."_

Jane couldn't stop the tears that started to roll down her face. Maura stirred and looked at Jane and said, "Hey, what happened? What's wrong?"

Jane leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. I was just thinking about everything that's happened recently and then you taking me here today. It's just so peaceful and nice. And everything you said to me. I'm just so happy, Maura. I can't believe how happy I am and I'm so thankful to have you."

Maura dug a handkerchief out of her purse and handed it to Jane. Jane blew her nose and then said, "Gah, I'm so gross right now. I'm sorry. Say something so I know you don't think I'm pathetic."

"Of course you're not pathetic. There's no reason to feel ashamed at showing emotion, especially in front of me. But just so I understand you are crying because you are happy?"

"Yeah. Shit. I'm just overwhelmed. We're finally together and now I'm scared of losing this feeling. That I'll mess it up somehow and I'll lose you."

"I'm not worried."

They were silent as Jane pulled herself togther. "It's the little things that really get to me. Like you falling asleep on my shoulder just now. Or when you put your hand on my chest, just below my collarbone, when you kiss me. It just feels so perfect."

"Mmm, I think so too."

"We've been up here for awhile now. Did you have anything else planned for today."

"Oh, well, I may have told your mother that we would come over for dinner tonight?"

"What? And you're just telling me this now? When did you even talk to her?"

"Yesterday. I needed to ask her for some advice?"

"Advice about what?"

"It's not important now. But we should probably go now."

"Ugh, okay. At least I know there won't be any blind dates waiting for me."

* * *

When they arrived at her parent's house Jane cornered her mother in the kitchen. "I need to tell you a couple of things. Number one, I love her. I really, really love her. Number two, Maura is incapable of lying. If you ask her a question she will give you a completely truthful and possibly very detailed answer. So before you get too nosy you better ask yourself if you are prepared to hear her answer."

The four ate dinner and then Angela asked Maura to help her clean up in the kitchen. Jane followed her father to the living room.

"Hey, Pop. I'm sorry I haven't really had a chance to talk to you about me and Maura. Are you okay with everything?"

"You really like her?" he asked.

"I love her."

"Then that's all that matters. When I was young there were so many things we were told were wrong or immoral. When you get older you realize how silly all those things are. I just want you to be happy, Janie."

"Thanks, Pop."

"Now let's see how the Red Sox are doing tonight?"

In the kitchen, Angela was trying to figure out how to put Jane's warning to a test. "So Maura, did you figure out where to take Jane today?"

"Yes, you were very helpful. I took her to a place I spent a lot of time during my medical training."

"Where you learned to do what you do, cut up bodies and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Sounds...interesting."

"Oh yes. The human body is really fascinating and-"

Angela interrupted, "And how are things going with Jane in general?"

"Great. I mean, I think it's great. Jane told me she loved me and I didn't really respond appropriately, but I think I fixed it today."

"And things in the bedroom?" Angela pressed forward.

"Wonderful. Jane does this thing with-"

"Nope." Angela held up her hand. "I don't want to hear any details. Now, how do feel about children?"

Jane came in the kitchen at that moment and said, "Hey Ma, can I borrow Maura for a moment?"

"Where's your father?"

"He fell asleep in his chair." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her upstairs to her childhood room. Jane closed the door behind them and pulled Maura into a kiss. "I missed you. Ma wasn't being too nosy was she?"

"Well, she had just asked me about children when you walked in the room and she did ask about our sex life, but she stopped me before I gave her any details."

"Oh god. I warned her not to ask you anything she didn't actually want to know. I guess she didn't believe me. Anyway, this was my room. What do you think?"

Jane released her hold Maura and Maura walked around the room: posters of Red Sox and Celtics players still on the wall, assorted books and childhood trophies on the wall of shelving. "I think it looks very you."

"Pop put in the shelving himself. I keep telling Ma to clean this stuff out and use this room for herself. I don't know why she doesn't."

Maura came back to Jane's arms. "This was a good night. Your parents are really nice to me."

Jane started a trail of kisses on Maura's neck. "Of course they are. They know how I feel about you."

"They do?"

"Uh huh," Jane murmured.

"Let's go...somewhere else."

Jane smirked. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
